


Dance For Me

by words_reign_here



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Human, Derek and Laura are Twins, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Office AU, allison is a bamf, i needed something to cheer me up, vague mentions of Kate Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_reign_here/pseuds/words_reign_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Derek Hale own an architecture firm and they are looking for a new construction crew. Stiles and Scott are the newbies in town, but it's either them or Deucalion. Everyone gets off on the wrong foot but don't worry, things have a way of working themselves out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate me, I know you are waiting on the trials. But I needed something to cheer me up, so have some fluff. K? As always, comments are welcome!

“This coffee is crap.” Derek said to his sister and fell into the chair across from her desk.

Lydia and Laura looked up from Laura’s computer with identical expressions of distaste. They were probably pouring over some very important document that Derek would have to sign and a project that he would be forced to supervise later.

But right now, all Derek had was shitty coffee and emails to ignore.

“Because no one can stand to drink the disgusting acid and sugar concoction you make.” Laura said, shifting her eyes back to her computer screen. Lydia smirked and went back to the computer as well, leaning over Laura.

“How come Lydia can read over your shoulder? No one else can. Even I can’t.” Derek whined.

“Lydia doesn’t do a weird heavy breathing thing in my ear and she smells better than everyone in this office.” Laura replied.

Derek huffed and spread his legs out in front of him.

“Why are you here?” Laura asked.

“I’m bored.”

“Go finish the Waltzman project.” Laura replied. Lydia pointed at something on the screen and Laura nodded.

“Finished. Paperwork is with Isaac.” Derek said.

“Did you get the prelim done on the Holleran project?”

“Isaac has the paperwork.” Derek said.

“Jameson.”

“Isaac.”

“There is a serious issue with having a brother who is a workaholic.” Laura said and sat back. Lydia took a step away and leaned a hip against the desk. She waved her hand to her window, indicating the park outside. “Take the rest of the day. Go to that coffee shop that makes the sludge you like. You’re making the rest of us look bad.”

Derek frowned.

“Uh oh. Eyebrows.” Lydia said.

Derek frowned harder. “When is that project going to be done?” He asked.

“Once we get terms down, it’s all yours baby bro.” Laura said. She tipped her head and looked at the screen. “Another hour or two.”

Derek watched them for a minute more after they turned back to the screen before standing and leaving.

He passed Isaac’s desk and tapped on it. “I’m going to go get some coffee.” He told him. He looked at the mass of papers Isaac was trying to sort through and then he asked, “Do you want some cheesecake?”

Isaac nodded, looking like he was on the verge of tears. Derek clapped him on the back before going to Erica and Boyd to see if they wanted anything.

Hale Architecture was the leading firm in their area and were often inundated with projects. Their small team made it easy for them to plan, implement and hand pick which construction company they wanted. Their favorite company, headed by Alan Deaton, had just moved out of state, leaving the Hales in a rush to find a new company to work with.

That’s why Derek had gotten so ahead on his work, so that he could look through local construction companies and pick out the best of the best to recommend to Laura when she was done with the legalities of their newest project. But now he had his two picked; Stilinski-McCall Construction and Deucalion Construction.

Now, he had nothing left to do until Laura gave the go ahead on the next project. Derek stood in line, ordering Lydia’s overly complicated drink, Laura’s favorite, and treats for the office. The girl looked impressed by the large order and Derek was on his way fifteen minutes later.

~~~

“Dude. No.” Stiles said. He was reading his email in the tiny office space that he and Scott shared. Scott and Kira looked up and Malia turned around in her chair. “No. Dude. Scott.”

Scott raised an eyebrow at Malia and Kira who could only shrug.

“Do you need my inhaler?” Scott asked slowly.

Stiles let his head drop to his desk and everyone gathered behind him.

 

_Mr. Stilinski,_

_Thank you so much for your recent bid with Hale Architecture. Due to such a large number of bids both local and nation wide, we are only contacting the top two bidders for a current project and any future projects._

 

“Oh, no.” Kira whispered.

“Wait, there’s more.” Malia said.

 

_We would like to invite you and your company to lunch and discussion over terms and agreements. After which, Derek or Laura Hale will be in touch to inform you of our decision. Thank you, once again, for your interest._

 

_Isaac Lahey_

 

“I’m gonna have a panic attack.” Stiles moaned and he heard the intake of Scott’s inhaler. He reached a blind hand out for it and Scott pressed it into his hand. Stiles wasn’t sure that it was medically sound to borrow his best friend’s inhaler, but he had been doing it since they were seven and at this point, Stiles was pretty sure that it was more a somatic response than anything.

“But this is good!” Malia said, clapping her hands together. She looked to Kira. “This _is_ good, right?”

Kira nodded. “Yeah. Yeah! Come on guys, this is what we’ve been waiting for!” She hugged Scott who hugged her back and hugged Stiles over the back of his chair.

And it had been the chance that they had been salivating for. When Deaton moved his company out of the area, he had told them that Hale Architecture preferred to work with local companies only, with owners they knew. Starting a company at such a young age, Scott and Stiles had taken the advice to heart and worked their butts off until a bid came up for the Hales. They had put their information in, crossed their fingers and prayed. And worked.

Dear god, did Scott and Stiles work. These days they had more meals on sites or in their little office than they did at their shared apartment, sometimes sleeping at the office. They had the degrees, the know how, the connections and the licenses. All they needed was the one break that would put the at the table with the big players.

Hale Architecture was that break, wrapped up in a neat bow and served on a silver platter.

The only problem was Deucalion Construction. Stiles and Scott had worked briefly for Duke before striking out on their own. He was none too pleased and their office had been ransacked on more than one occasion until the Sheriff put a detail on their place and ended up arresting a couple of twins and some woman named Kali.

Word was, Duke was still seething.

And if Duke got word that their bid was at the top, Stiles knew it was just a matter of time before he got to talk to the Hales.

“Stop worrying.” Malia said. She squeezed Stiles shoulder. “Go get us pastries. Kira will reply to the email-”

“I will?” She asked.

“You want me to?” Malia asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I’ll reply to the email.” Kira said and nodded. She sat down at Stiles’ desk and hit the _Reply_ button.

“And we’ll set it up.” Malia hugged Stiles. “This is what we’ve been working for. Now go.”

She shooed them out of the office and Scott climbed into the Jeep. They stared at each other in silence for a moment before Stiles headed out of the parking lot and to the bakery downtown. Once there, they ordered what they wanted and waited in silence, both too wrapped up in their thoughts to talk. Stiles could smell the coffee coming from next door and thought about stopping in there for a moment, but dismissed it when he realized he was keyed up enough as it was.

“We’re ok, right?” Scott asked after a moment.

Stiles looked at Scott and nodded. “It’s what we’ve been working for, right?”

Scott nodded and looked down at his shoes.Stiles didn’t miss the grin that was starting on his face. He bumped shoulders with him and said, “Yeah, man. We’re going to rock this thing so hard, they won’t know what hit them.”

They grabbed their order and finally let the good news overtake them and Scott walked out of the store with a twirl, a laugh lighting up the entire world, in Stiles’ opinion.

Then he saw the huge hulking guy in a leather jacket that Scott was about to run into, carrying four coffees and a bag full of goodies from the place right next door. Stiles squeaked and his arm shot out and pulled Scott out of the guy’s path, thus avoiding a major collision.

Scott and the guy stared at him. It must have been the weird noise he made.

Stiles plastered a grin on his face when he was sure he hands were shaking. “Gotta watch where you’re going, Scotty. We almost had a mess on our hands.” He let out a shaky laugh because the guy was staring at him now and Stiles was pretty sure that there wasn’t a word for the color of his eyes. Or the shape of his mouth. Or the slope of his shoulders.

“Yeah, uh, sorry?” Scott said to the guy who was trying to edge past them now. The guy shrugged.

“’S’okay.” He muttered.

Stiles stared after him and Scott tapped his chin. “Mom would say that you are trying to trap flies.”

The guy climbed into a sleek Camaro and closed the door gently.

Stiles looked over at him. “That was the single most beautiful human being I have ever seen in my life.”

Scott glanced over at the guy as they made their way across the parking lot. “Are you sure it wasn’t the car? Remember the week after Jackson got his Porsche?”

“That was a Porsche. Who wouldn’t want to lose their virginity across the hood of a Porsche? Scott, I would sell _you_ for a Porsche.”

Scott took the comment in stride but raised his eyebrows. “See what I mean?”

“But did you _see_ that guy?” Stiles argued and started up the Jeep. “Even you in all your herternormativity, have to agree that that was a beautiful man.”

Scott hummed and shrugged. “He was nice to look at.”

Stiles sighed. “How are we even friends?”

~~~

Derek kept one hand on the coffees and the other hand on the wheel. At a red light he rolled down the windows and let the air flow through his car. There was rain coming and the smell reminded him of back home and how his mom would always make soup when it rained. His music was low and the traffic was light and he drove down the road leisurely, loving the feel of his car. His one extravagance he hadn’t regretted.

At the next light, a blue Jeep pull up next to him, music pouring out of the windows. Derek turned, ready to give whatever stupid teenagers were ditching school the death glare and saw the two guys from the coffee shop.

The driver, the one about his height but with the slim build was driving.

And _dancing_.

Derek had his cup raised to his lips but he couldn’t look away as the guy danced in his car, trying to do some move that Beyonce could pull off but not this white guy. The guy next to him, that Derek could only assume was his brother since he had mentioned their mom, was watching and laughing uncontrollably, but the driver danced on, completely serious.

Dear god, the driver looked lit up. Like there was some kind energy, some kind of _life_ , that Derek had only heard of. He danced and Derek thought he might have been singing along but it didn’t matter because Derek was so strangely distracted by him-

And then he looked over at Derek.

He didn’t stop dancing.

Amazingly enough, he winked at Derek and Derek was able to hear his brother howl with laughter before the light turned green and Derek was left at the light.

“What the hell-”

~~~

Stiles danced into the office, passing the pastries off to Malia, who opened the bag eagerly and swept Kira up in a waltz, letting her take the lead. Malia and Scott watched, stuffing their faces and letting their friends turn the music up. When Stiles finally let Kira go, she was laughing and her face was red.

“It’s like walking into kindergarten all over again.” Jackson’s voice echoed through the room and everyone turned around to see him come in.

Jackson was part of their group, something of a media/PR guy for them. He didn’t say as much and always huffed when they called him, but he loved coming in to see them. Stiles could tell by the glare.

“Hey!” Scott said, waving his arms around. “Come join the party!”

“Hardly a party.” Jackson grumbled but took the bite of danish from Malia’s fingers when she offered it to him. “So I hear that you got a potential bid. Big one too.” He quirked an eyebrow. “The Hales.”

“How did you-?” Scott asked.

“Kira called me. Said you guys were going to The Bistro on Thursday for lunch.” Jackson said, waving Scott’s question away. He stepped up next to Stiles and Stiles slipped an arm around his waist; Jackson let him. They might have been mortal enemies in high school but college and time and a good fucking over the hood of a Porsche changed a lot of things. Mostly, it changed their hatred for each other into an easy friendship that involved a lot of tactile petting. “She also asked that I come in here and help you two with some outfit suggestions.” Jackson glanced down at Stiles’ well worn shoes and Scott’s dirty work boots with a cocky lift of his eyebrow.

“I can’t even argue.” Stiles said.

“Good.” Jackson pulled out his phone and tapped through a few messages. “I have got Danny in thirty minutes and I’m taking Lydia out tonight. So, we can do tomorrow morning? Should give my tailor plenty of time to get things done for Thursday.”

“How do you handle both of them?” Stiles whispered in awe.

Jackson tapped his phone against his chin and looked thoughtful. “Time management, cardio and yoga.”

Scott nodded and Stiles was pretty sure he was making mental notes for Allison later.

“Meet me downtown on Ninth Street at ten.” Jackson told them, making a note in his phone. “I’ll let you buy me coffee.” He kissed Stiles roughly on the forehead, gave Kira a big hug and left the office.

“What does he do?” Malia asked.

“What do you mean?” Stiles said, flopping down in his chair and making grabby hands for the treats that were being passed around.

“Other than dressing you two and having sex with Lydia and Danny, what does he _do_?” Malia clarified.

Stiles and Scott looked at each other and shrugged. “I think he has some kind of online consulting business.” Kira said.

Malia hummed and went back to her computer. It was quiet in the office and suddenly Stiles jumped to his feet. He was still buzzing with excitement and the sugar he had just consumed was not helping either.

“I’m gonna go-” Stiles waved at the large window, the only part of their office that they like.

Scott waved him away. “Just go, dude. We’ve got what we need and we’re ready for them. Meet me here tomorrow and we’ll go meet Jackson.”

Stiles grinned. Scott was obviously a blessing walking around on earth. He left the office with a shout of goodbye and headed home to change. He was going to go for a run.

~~~

Derek walked back into the office, carrying his goodies and dropping them off at everyone’s desk. Isaac looked a little more put together and Lydia was back in her own office when Derek went into Laura’s.

“All set. I just need you to go over the papers and we’ll be good to go.” Laura said and Derek placed her drink and slice of raspberry cheesecake next to it. “I love you the best, you know that, right?”

Derek laughed. “I’m your twin brother and Cora’s not here. I better be your favorite.”

Laura sipped her chai and looked over the rim of the cup at Derek. “I got your recommendations for the new contractors.”

Derek nodded. “And?”

Laura sighed and looked out the window. “Stilinski and McCall are newbies. I’m worried. But-”

“That leaves Deucalion as the only game in town.” Derek said.

Deucalion’s father had sold their mother a pretty bad business deal years and years ago and it had almost broken Hale Architecture before it was off the ground. Laura and Derek were wary of him because of it, even though it had been his father’s deal.

They gave twin sighs and looked out the window.

“So I scheduled a lunch at the Bistro this Thursday with Stilinski-McCall. I want to get to know them a bit. Co-owners, forewoman and accounting will be there.” Laura said. She took another drink. “I spoke to Braeden this morning and she recommended them pretty highly. Something went wrong with the new building down by the I-10 and it was their contract. The entire team was in there, helping the crew, including the owners.” Laura arched an eyebrow at Derek. “Remind you of anyone?”

Derek snorted. “Dad. Dad would throw in with the crews all the time.”

Laura nodded. Then she groaned. “They are so young, though.”

Derek shrugged. “How old were mom and dad when they started this?” He asked, gesturing to Laura’s office.

“I know. It’s just-” Laura laid her head down on her desk and looked at her brother in abject misery.

“We’ve always worked with Deaton. Mom and Dad always worked with Deaton.” Derek finished. He ran a hand down his thigh, smoothing his slacks and watching them fold in on again. He had the same misgivings as his sister. She was better with change than him but this was still huge. Deaton had been their right hand for so long, had worked with crews that he trusted so much that it felt strange to start a project without him.

“Call Mom.” Derek suggested.

“You think?” She asked.

He nodded.

She reached over to her phone without lifting her head and hit the speed dial for their mom and left it on speaker. Derek pulled his chair closer, eager to hear what his mom thought.

“Darling, I was just thinking of you.” Talia said without saying hello. “Your father found you and Cora the most beautiful silver bracelets and Derek this leather jacket even after I told him that Derek had more than enough leather jackets.”

“Derek can never have too many leather jackets.” Laura said, propping her head up on her hand and inching closer to the phone like Derek just had.

“What’s on your mind, darling?” Talia asked. She had zeroed in on Laura’s tone immediately. “Where’s your brother?”

“I’m right here, mom.” Derek said.

“Hello, my love.” Talia said. She had nicknames for all of them and they had given up on trying to get her to stop. “Your father figured out what emojis are. Ignore him.”

Derek chuckled. “It’s ok.” He wasn’t entirely sure how his father had been sending him small pictures of smiley faces and UFOs and cats.

“Tell me.” She said without anymore pretense and they could hear her shuffling around in the background, probably sitting on window seat by the big bay window.

“Deaton left.” Laura whined.

“I know. Who are you looking at?” Talia asked.

Derek sighed.

Talia groaned. “Deucalion could not have possibly run everyone out of town, could he?”

“Well, no.” Laura said. “There is one other company. But they are brand new, mom. They’re _babies_.”

“The two of you were twenty two when you took over for your father and I.” Talia chided. “Don’t you remember how the others looked at you? And you were coming in to an established firm.”

“I want Deaton back.” Laura insisted, pouting. With anyone else, Laura was the take charge type, never letting anyone coddle her. With their mom, Laura turned into a kitten wanting her belly rubbed.

“I know, darling. But now you have to find your own Deaton. This new company might be exactly what you need to revitalize the firm.” Talia offered. “Have you met with them?”

“No, I talked to their assistant today and we scheduled for a Thursday lunch.” Laura said.

“Derek?” Talia asked.

He sighed and rubbed his forehead. “I don’t know, mom. They _are_ young. But their portfolio and recommendations are coming in and they are looking-”

“Exceptional.” Laura finished for him.

“Is that so?” Talia asked. “What’s the name?”

“Stilinski-McCall.” They answered together.

“Huh.” Talia said. “Is that so?” She repeated. She hummed.

“What?” Derek prodded.

“I’ll let you know later. After Thursday.” His mom said cryptically. “I think you two are onto a good thing though. I love you both.”

“We love you too.” They both said.

Talia hung up and they glanced at each other.

“How many leather jackets do you have?” Laura asked.

“Shut up.” Derek said.

***

Stiles was sprawled out on the couch when Allison let herself in. Scott was in their bedroom, snoring loud enough for them both to hear from the living room. She smiled widely at him.

“I heard!” She squealed and slung her arms around him. “I am so excited for you guys!”

“So are we.” Stiles said sleepily. His run earlier had sapped him of whatever remaining energy he had. She nuzzled his head. “How’s your dad?”

“Good. Got me a new bow.” Allison said.

“Fancy.” Stiles said.

Allison laughed and looked down the hall in the direction of Scott’s snoring.

“You fed him and put him to bed without me?” She asked.

“Little guy had a long day. He was pooped by the time we made it home.” Stiles said.

“Jackson taking you guys shopping?” She asked, sliding into the spot next to Stiles, armed with leftover spaghetti and lemonade.

“Yeah.” Stiles said and watched as Tyra Banks eliminated another hopeful model.

“So the Hale guy is quite the hottie.” Allison said, her mouth full.

“You are disgusting.” Stiles said when he looked over at her before the words registered. Then, “Is he?”

Allison nodded. “My dad knew his mom way back in the day. They came to ask my dad to help them track down a wounded wolf up on the preserve and I thought that I was going to have a heart attack.” Allison swallowed the food in her mouth. “And Mrs. Santerino down at the grocery store told me that he’s single.”

“You are a menace. If it were up to you and Scott, I would be in an arranged marriage already.” Stiles said.

Allison laughed. “I have good taste. I have Scott, don’t I?”

“Wrapped around your pinky.” Stiles agreed. He yawned.

They turned back to Tyra and after awhile, Allison put her dish away and settled in next to Stiles. She put her head on Stiles shoulder and leaned against him. She yawned. “We love you and want you to be as happy as we are.”

Stiles smiled softly. His life was fantastic. Even if he didn’t have anyone to share it with, yet, he was content. “I’m happy.” He whispered to her.

Moments later, she was snoring.

***

When Derek walked in the next morning, he could barely see Isaac over the mounds of papers that were covering his desk and the phone that was glued to his head and the other one that was in his hand and the tablet that was on top of another pile of papers in front of him. Laura stood in the doorway of her office, a short ways behind him, watching him.

“Of course, sir.” Isaac was saying politely, betraying the outright panic on his face. “Ms. Hale isn’t available right now-” Isaac frowned and pulled the phone from his ear and Derek heard a voice yelling. “Mr. Hale is not available either. No, sir.” Isaac tapped a few buttons on the phone in his hand and Derek recognized the phone as Laura’s. “The Hales are not available that day either.” Isaac said, his tone suddenly cool. Derek dropped the box of fresh donuts on the table that was often their lunch room, meeting room and dining area. He strode over to Isaac and snapped his fingers and took the phone from him.

“Who is this?” Derek demanded, his voice angry.

“Derek.” Deucalion said from the other line. “Just the man I was looking for. I was speaking to your insufferable assistant about scheduling a meeting to discuss our upcoming project-”

“ _Our_ upcoming project?” Derek said, raising his eyes to Laura. She shook her head no, she did not offer them anything.

“Your reputation proceeds you, Derek and as the only local with a crew in town, it’s only a matter of time. I just wanted to hurry things along.” Deucalion said gently, as though he were doing Derek a favor. Derek glanced up at Laura and it took only a second to get her thoughts on the matter.

“You are not the only crew in town, Deucalion, and even if you were we would build the goddamn things ourselves with our bare hands in the dead of winter. We will not be meeting with you, your crew nor will we be working with you in the foreseeable future. And if you so much as contact a single member of our team or anyone associated with us, there will be consequences that you cannot fathom rain down on your head.” Derek straightened up and he didn’t know when he had bent over Isaac’s desk to grip the edge but Isaac had edge away getting closer to Laura. “I hope that you and I have an understanding.” Derek finished politely.

There was silence before Deucalion said softly, “Perfectly clear, Mr. Hale.”

“Good.” Derek said and slammed the phone down on the receiver. The handset cracked in his hand and he felt the tidal wave of anger crash down on his shoulders and he slammed the phone down three more times, effectively cracking the whole thing in half.

“Fuck!” He yelled. He had painted them into corner, forcing them to go with the unknown group, putting their reputation on the line for variables he wasn’t even sure he could name. “God damnit!” He yelled.

Behind him, Erica and Boyd exchanged a look. Isaac was now standing next to Laura who was staring at Derek, unimpressed. She was used to his occasional temper.

“Done?” She asked softly.

Derek had his down, gripping the desk again and nodded.

“Let’s just call it a day.” Laura said to everyone. Isaac, Boyd and Erica gathered their things and left. Derek slumped into Isaac’s chair.

“Sorry.” He muttered.

Laura ran her hand through his hair. “It’s okay, baby bro. He gets under my skin too. Do you have your bag with you?”

Derek nodded. He kept all his running gear in the trunk of the Camaro just in case.

“Me too. Let’s go run.”

“Ok.” Derek said softly.

***

Jackson was waiting on a bench in front of the coffee shop when Scott pulled up, Stiles in tow. He was looking down at his phone and frowning. There was a steaming cup of coffee in his hand and he was dressed impeccably.

Scott frowned. “Maybe we should pay attention this time.”

“To what?” Stiles asked, replying to a text from Kira.

“How he dresses us.” Scott said.

“Nah.” Stiles said and opened his door. He jumped down from the truck, one of three in their fleet, and made his way over to Jackson. “I thought I was buying you coffee this morning.”

Jackson hummed and tucked his phone away. “Couldn't wait.” He stood and wrapped Stiles up in a warm hug, burying his face in Stiles' neck for a long moment. Even for Jackson, this was a bit much. Stiles stroked his back for a minute, letting Jackson lean into him. Scott raised an eyebrow and Stiles checked the date on his watch.

 _Ah_.

Three years ago today, Jackson's parents had died. Stiles tightened his hold on Jackson. “We don't have to do this today. We can just hang out. I know the owner of the company and he'll let me take the day. Mario Kart, pizza, whatever you need, man.”

Jackson shook his head and tightened his hold on Stiles. “No. Work will distract me.” He let go of Stiles and took a step back.

Stiles kept a hand on his upper arm. “You sure?”

Jackson smiled and even Scott could see the strain there. He nodded “It'll be ok. I'll be ok. Besides, I can't let the two of you go to the Bistro like-” He waved his hand at Scott and Stiles and shook his head sadly. “Like that. I have a reputation to maintain.”

Scott laughed and then turned as they heard pounding feet coming closer to them on the sidewalk. All three of them watched as a man and a woman jogged by. The woman was in yoga pants and sports bra, her dark hair pulled back in a ponytail. The man only wore loose knit shorts. They were clearly related, the same dark hair, the same impossibly colored eyes, high cheekbones and flawless skin. Their steps were in sync perfectly as they passed by Stiles, Scott and Jackson. All watched avidly as the two passed and Stiles recognized the guy from the coffee shop the day previous and dancing at the stoplight afterwards. He caught Stiles’ eye and winked.

Stiles choked and clutched Jackson’s arm.

The two passed by without missing a beat and Stiles wasn’t the only one to notice the matching tattoos on their backs in between their shoulder blades.

“Wasn’t that the guy you squeaked at yesterday?” Scott asked.

“You squeaked at him?” Jackson asked.

“Shut up. Both of you.” Stiles said. He headed to the coffee shop and pulled the door open. The other two followed and they ordered and Stiles paid. They left a little while later and headed to Jackson’s tailor.

“I’ve already picked out what you should wear, and Giovanni will take your measurements.” Jackson explained. “Then shoes and we are getting you both cologne. Danny suggested Armani for Stiles and I’m thinking Hugo for Scott.”

Scott and Stiles trailed after Jackson, exchanging looks. They stepped into a plush office and a man leaning over the counter glanced up at them. He smiled widely.

“I’ve been waiting for you three. Come! We have much to do.” The man, Stiles could only assume that he was Giovanni, grabbed his wrist and pulled him behind the counter and into a brightly lit room. He looked over his shoulder to Scott and Jackson and they followed behind him.

In the room, Jackson settled on a low couch and pulled out his phone. Giovanni handed over a black suit and white shirt, no tie. Stiles looked around for a changing room but didn’t see one. He looked at Jackson who smirked at him. Stiles rolled his eyes and began to strip off his clothes right there.

Giovanni turned and handed off a silver-gray suit to Scott with a silver and blue striped tie. Scott oooh’d over it and began to pull off his own clothes more eagerly than Stiles. Scott was always a sucker for nice clothes. Once Stiles had his clothes on once more, Jackson handed him a belt and both him and Giovanni paced around him.

“Take it in.” Giovanni said, tapping at Stiles’ hips.

“Yes. The jacket too.” Jackson said.

Stiles had never felt more like a piece of meat in his entire life and he liked the attention.

“Go to the mirror. Tell me what you think.” Giovanni said, gesturing to the front. “The natural light will make you look even better.”

Stiles frowned but went in the direction that he came in, where Giovanni pointed. Out front, he found a three way mirror near the front of the stores where the light was pouring in. Stiles looked at himself critically. Jackson joined him.

“It’s not too boring without the tie?” He asked.

Jackson shook his head. “It’s different.”

Stiles huffed and ran his hands through his hair and smiled at Jackson in the mirror. Jackson smiled back but there was still something in his smile that Stiles knew he was hiding behind.

“Thanks for this.” Stiles said pulling at the suit.

“Of course. Can’t have you two running around looking like you climbed out of a dumpster.” Jackson said gently.

Stiles turned around and looked at Jackson for a long moment. “You know we’re friends, right? And if you need something, if you need to just hang out somewhere- I mean, I know you live alone and you have Danny and Lydia but somewhere with no pressure-”

Jackson nodded again and bowed his head. It was one day a year that he let himself be this vulnerable.

“Hey.” Stiles said and pulled Jackson into another hug and Jackson did that thing where he hid his face against Stiles’ neck. “You’ll be ok.” Stiles whispered. Jackson nodded but held fast to Stiles anyway.

***

“One more?” Laura asked. They were both sweating and breathing hard, but usually this was just the beginning.

“Yeah.” Derek said, already missing the feel of his feet hitting the pavement. They started again, rounding the first corner.

“Who was the guy?” Laura asked as they gained their rhythm.

Derek didn’t even try to pretend to not know what she was talking about. They could practically read each other’s minds. “Coffee shop yesterday. I thought he was going to come in his pants when he saw my car.”

“Don’t think it was the car, Der.” Laura said.

Derek laughed. “Maybe.”

“You should find him. Ask him out.” Laura said. “Sweep him off his feet. You haven’t swept anyone off their feet since Paige. You do good with the sweeping.”

Derek glanced over at her. “You done?”

Laura shrugged. “As the older sibling, I know these things. I’m wiser.”

“You are three minutes older.” He pointed out.

“Irrelevant.” She insisted. “Come on. We both saw him almost have a heart attack. And you winked.”

“He started with the winking yesterday.” Derek said.

“I’m gonna find out who he is.” She resolved. “And I’m going to set you up.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Can it wait until after Thursday?”

Laura sighed and jumped over a small dog that came out of nowhere with an eerie grace, landing next to her brother. “I guess.”

Derek had no doubt she would do as she said. And he kind of liked the thought of being set up with the guy. He was pretty good looking. From what Derek could see, he looked to be a lot of fun to be around. And yeah, maybe Derek did miss doing the dating thing, sending flowers, putting notes in someone’s jacket for them to find later, sending sappy texts…

What could he say, he was a romantic at heart.

They ran down another street, matching their strides. There was movement in one store and they both looked over only to find the guy from earlier holding one of his friends in a warm embrace and the other guy was still holding onto the Dancer pretty tight. He had his face in the Dancer’s neck.

They passed by without stopping.

“Well that’s shit.” Laura said when they finally did stop. They were both covered in sweat. “Sorry.” She said. The door opened and the three stepped out of the shop. Derek and Laura were parked down the street

Derek laughed. “You know, whatever. Today was just-” He shrugged. Then he laughed. A real out loud laugh. “It just fits with today.”

“Der.” Laura chided.

“I’m gonna go home and eat a box of cereal. We’ll meet at the office tomorrow.” He said.

Laura watched him. “Wear the red tie and the black shirt. No jacket.” She said.

Derek winked. “Love you too, sis.”

He climbed into his car and tried to ignore the feeling of disappointment that settled in his chest. He opened his windows and turned up his music and drove past the three that were staring at him once again, not bothering to spare them a glance.

At home, he took a shower and pulled on some pajamas. It was twelve in the afternoon and he had nowhere to be and nowhere to go. He pulled out a box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch and fell on the couch.

Derek wanted more than anything to fill up the silence in his house with words exchanged, rather than the TV.

***

The next morning, Stiles pulled his suit on and looked in the mirror. Allison passed by and stopped in the doorway.

“Hot damn.” She appreciatively.

“Right?” He said. “Jackson knows his shit.”

The doorbell rang.

“Speaking of which.” Allison said, wiggling her eyebrows. She dashed away and Stiles heard Danny and Jackson in the front room. A moment later, Danny appeared in his door.

He whistled. “Well, you clean up nicely.”

Stiles spread his hands and grinned. Danny entered the room and grabbed some mousse from Stiles’ dresser and began working it through his hair.

“I thought that I had already done that.”

Danny sighed and looked at him.

“All right, all right.” Stiles said. He paused. “How’s Jackson?”

“He’s better today.” Danny said, eying Stiles critically before running a hand through his hair and finishing it off with some hairspray he stole from Allison. Danny squeezed Stiles’ hand. “Thank you for-” Danny frowned and seemed to not know what to say for a moment. “Thank you for yesterday.”

Stiles gave him a small smile and they went into the living room. Jackson was straightening Scott’s tie and he gave Stiles a critical look. He shrugged. “You’ll do.”

There was another knock and Allison answered it. Kira and Malia walked in and Stiles forgot how _tall_ Malia was in heels. Kira looked regal with her hair pulled back and red lipstick. Allison squealed and the three entered into a hug of laughing and jumping and squealing and talking that Stiles was pretty sure defied the laws of physics.

“Are you coming?” Malia asked Allison, clutching her hand.

“Yeah, Scott wants me to act as admin.” Allison said, rolling her eyes. They had decided to forgo hiring an actual assistant because they didn’t have the payroll. Stiles noticed that she was wearing a black skirt and light blue blouse. Her heels were by the door.

“We should just hire you.” Kira pouted and shot a look at Scott.

Scott was looking in the mirror, pulling at his tie. “If we get this Hale job, we can.”

“We’ll get it.” Malia said confidently.

“Let’s go get it.” Stiles said and grabbed his keys. Allison picked up hers and they all trooped downstairs. The girls all piled in Allison’s car and Scott and Stiles got into one of the work trucks. Danny and Jackson waved them off.

Stiles tapped out a beat on the steering wheel while Scott studied the documents that Ms. Hale had sent over. Stiles followed Allison across town and pulled up next to her. The girls got out of their car and headed inside.

Stiles nudged Scott. “Hey.”

Scott blew out a puff of air and grinned. “Hey.”

“We’re here.”

There was a double meaning there. Scott heard it. “Yeah.”

They got out of the truck and headed inside.

***

Derek and Laura were seated next to each other, Isaac on the other side of Laura and Boyd and Erica on the other side of Derek. The table was round and they were in a private room. The large window faced a river and a forest and Derek wondered if his dad would want to go camping when he came for his next visit.

“Right, Derek?”

“Yeah.” Derek said automatically, earning him a look from Laura.

“You just agreed that you would do my laundry for the next ten years.” Laura said with a sigh and thumped his forehead. He batted her hand away.

“I rescind my agreement.” He said, rubbing at his forehead. His thoughts from the previous day had bothered him enough to keep him up late and now he was zoning out.

“Whatever.” She rolled her eyes.

There was a tap at the door and everyone turned to face it. The waiter opened the door and showed in three women and two men.

The same two men from the coffee shop.

Two of the men from the day before when Laura and Derek went running.

And of course, the Dancer was there.

Everyone smiled at each other and spread out in the seats, the Dancer sitting across from Derek.

Derek could see a blush beginning underneath the guy’s collar and his friend was smiling, clearly amused.

“Hi.” Laura began, a smile on her own face. “I’m Laura Hale. This is my brother, Derek.” Derek nodded. “My assistant Isaac, our accountant Erica, our lawyer Lydia, and our marketing director, Boyd.” They all nodded or said hi in turn.

The smiling one grinned even broader and Derek decided that he hated his dimples a little bit. “I’m Scott McCall. My brother, Stiles Stilinski.” Scott nudged him and Stiles smiled, brightening a little bit.

“Our accountant, Kira Yukimura.” Stiles said, gesturing to the small brunette next to him. “Our assistant, Allison Argent.” The other brunette with dark curls smiled and nodded. “And our forewoman, Malia Tate.”

“Forewoman? That’s bold.” Derek said, the comment leaving his mouth before he could stop himself. He wanted more than anything to take the words back, from where they hung in the air. Lydia, Laura, and Erica all turned to him, expressions of outrage and shock on their faces. Boyd shook his head and buried his face in his hands. The woman in question sat up straighter and opened her mouth but Stiles beat her to it.

“Bold? To pick a person who is competent and _excellent_ at her job?” Stiles asked. His eyes narrowed and Derek noticed they were a very light brown. Almost amber.

“It would seem to be a common business practice.” Scott replied, his tone flat.

“And that’s a rather ironic comment-” Stiles said, heating up now.

“Coming from a man who takes his order from his older sister.” Scott finished.

Laura was staring at him, mouth open. There was anger there but something else. Hurt? Derek had no excuse and opened his mouth to apologize but Laura stopped him.

“Please excuse my brother. He’s an asshole.” Laura said.

“Dick.” Stiles muttered, leaning back.

That-

That kind of hurt.

Derek shifted his gaze to the window again.

Stiles and Scott exchanged a long look before Scott sat back and shrugged.

Laura shot Derek a look once more before leaning forward. “If you are still amicable despite my brother’s small minded and idiotic comment, we would like to discuss terms.”

Kira sat up a little straighter and pulled a small laptop out of her briefcase. Allison pulled a tablet out of her purse.

“We’re listening.” Kira said.

Scott and Stiles sat back, trusting in their employees.

Laura turned to the women and began.

***

It was a long meeting and Stiles was getting restless. He shifted and felt Scott’s hand on his arm. He squeezed once and tipped his head to the door. He knew Stiles needed to get up, even if it was just for a moment. Stiles nodded.

“Excuse me.” He murmured. Laura inclined her head, listening to the exchange between Lydia and Kira. Derek glared at him. Stiles rolled his eyes. He left the room quietly and glanced at his phone. He had a couple missed calls from his dad and Melissa. He dialed his dad first and when he didn’t answer, he called Melissa.

“Hey Stiles.” She said.

“Hey, Mel.” He said heavily. He left the restaurant and fell into a bench next to the entrance.

“How’s the meeting?” She asked.

“It looks like we have the job.” Stiles replied heavily.

“That’s… great?” She concluded. “Hold on, let me put you on speaker. Your dad just came in.” There was some shuffling then, “Ok, go ahead.”

“I mean it’s good, yeah. The Hales will put us on the map and if they want to keep us, that is- I mean it’s great. Ya know?”

“Well, why do you sound like someone broke you Xbox?” John asked.

“Because Derek Hale is a dick.” Stiles said and stood. He strode away from the door and related the first five minutes of the meeting.

“He didn’t.” Melissa said.

“He’s a dick.” John concluded.

“And I don’t want Malia to be treated like anything less than an amazing employee just because she happens to be a current owner of a vagina.” Stiles rubbed his face. “I mean, who says _that_?” Stiles turned and found himself face to face with Derek Hale.

“A dick, apparently.” Derek said.

“Uh, gotta go, love you, talk to you later, father of mine who also happens to be the sheriff of Beacon Hills and owner of many guns with a vast knowledge of how to use them and Melissa, my stepmom who could kill someone if they came into to ER for help.” Stiles said and hung up his phone. He looked Derek in the eye and didn’t look away until he did.

“I’m sorry.” Derek finally said, sounding like it was killing him to mutter those words.

“Hey, you know, it’s not me you should be apologizing to.” Stiles snapped back.

“I know. And I’ll apologize to Ms. Tate. I am sure that if you find her work sufficient, she will work fine.”

“Malia’s work isn’t _sufficient_. Malia is fantastic. Those crews eat out of her hand. She knows shit that Scott and I don’t even think of until it comes down to the wire. She knows people and treats them like equals despite gender or race or religion.” Stiles sniffed and looked at Derek from his feet to his eyes. “Something it looks like you could take a lesson in.”

Derek opened his mouth and spread his hands wide. Then he stopped and glanced over Stiles at the trees. “I have no excuse.” He finally said.

Stiles only stared at him. His phone beeped in his hand and he glanced down it at it.

 

**From: Melissa**

_Do I need to castrate anyone? Checking because I need to sharpen things._

 

Stiles smirked.

“I’ll just let you get back to your boyfriend.” Derek said, turning away.

Stiles was so confused. Derek Hale was confusing. First the remark about Malia and then _boyfriend_.

“Man, you make a lot of assumptions about people, don’t you? Was your sister born with all the manners?”

Derek considered his words for a moment. “I think so.” He finally concluded.

“I don’t have a boyfriend and it’s pretty presumptuous for you to assume that I am homosexual or bisexual or pansexual just because I’m dressed well.” Stiles threw his hands up in the air, needing to move, but not wanting to actually hit Derek Hale. This was one fight that wrestling with Scott that he was not prepared for.

Derek looked at him, exasperation written all over him. He rubbed his face with his hands before saying, “A person’s sexual preferences have nothing to do with how they can or cannot dress. I concluded that you had a boyfriend by the guy that was hanging all over you yesterday.”

Stiles’ eyes narrowed and he wanted to punch the smirk off Derek’s face more than anything. Probably more than getting this job. “My _friend,_  Jackson, was helping Scott and I buy suits yesterday. Yesterday was also the third year anniversary of the death of his parents. And yeah, we might have angry-hate sex over the hood of his Porsche about seven years ago but we’ve been friends ever since then and you know what? When I suggested therapy, he went and learned that he was starved for actual human contact and as his friends, all of us, Scott, Kira, Malia and I let him touch us as much as he needs because some people _need_ that physical reassurance. And since we are having this highly inappropriate conversation and I imagine we are not getting the job, you might want to look into getting some therapy of your own to deal with your not so thinly veiled issues, _buddy_.” Stiles finished his monologue with a hard poke to Derek’s chest that didn’t move him at all.

Derek stared at him, arms crossed over his chest. His face was a hard mask and Stiles was about to walk away from him, call his dad to send someone to get him when Derek said, “Is there a way I could be a bigger asshole?"

 _Not fair_.

“I don’t know. We could probably find you a puppy to kick.” Stiles said, refusing to be charmed.

Derek nodded. “I apologize, again.”

Stiles waved his words away. “Whatever, dude.” And went around Derek to re-join the meeting.

Derek sighed and looked out into the trees again. He missed when he could have simple, easy relationships. When it was just him and Laura and Cora and their parents and camping trips. Being a kid was easy. Being unaware is easy.

The truth is hard.

***

Stiles sat down next to Allison, as Kira had taken his seat and smiled at her. She smiled back and Laura nodded to him.

“Excellent. Now that we have agreed to everything, I’ll have Isaac set up any meetings or follow ups with Allison.” Laura concluded.

“Great.” Scott said and stood. He offered Laura his hand and she stood as well, shaking Scott’s hand. Everyone was talking at the same time, murmuring goodbyes and at the door, Laura stopped Stiles. They were the last two in the room. She was an inch taller than Stiles in her heels. He was surrounded by beautiful, tall women.

“Stiles.” She began seriously and Stiles looked her in the eye. They were the same exact color as Derek’s and shouldn’t have been replicated.

“Are you twins?” Stiles asked suddenly.

Laura looked confused for a second but smiled. Stiles wondered if Derek’s smile would look just as lovely. “Yes, we are. I’m three minutes older.”

“Were you hell to your parents?”

“I was, Derek covered for me. They never believed us.” Laura said with a chuckle. “Probably how you and Scott were to your parents.”

Stiles felt a blush creeping up his neck. “Scott is my stepbrother. He was my best friend way before though. We did put our parents through the wringer though.” He scratched the back of his neck. He wasn’t sure why he was standing here, talking with Laura Hale or why no one had come to rescue him.

She sighed and spread her hands in front of her, a helpless gesture that mirrored Derek earlier. “My brother is an asshole. And I _am_ sorry for what he said.”

“He tried to apologize earlier.” Stiles said.

Laura sighed. “He made it worse, didn’t he?”

“Yeah.” Stiles said.

She shook her head. “He gets that way when he has a crush. He can’t talk. It’s like- a part of his brain shuts down and the only part that talks is the caveman part. He’s a complete fucking idiot-”

“I’m sorry when he has a _crush_?” Stiles said, his voice squeaking on the last word.

Laura rolled her eyes. “You should have seen him with his first girlfriend, Paige. Oh my god, he pissed her off at the college lunch table once so much that she actually stabbed him. And I couldn’t even defend him. He deserved it.”

“Oh my god, what did he do?” Stiles whispered, his eyes wide.

“Made some smart ass comment about Paige’s weight,” Stiles winced, “And she had a knife in her hand and she told him to shut up and he said, and I quote, ‘ _Or what, you’re gonna stab me?’_ ”

“So she did.”

Laura nodded.

Stiles snorted.

“What I’m trying to say is that Derek doesn’t represent us all.” Laura said. “Sometimes he doesn’t even do a good representation of himself.” She hummed and tilted her head to the side. “ _Most_ of the time, he doesn’t. Give him a chance and I believe that the two of you will work together well.”

Stiles pressed his lips into a thin line. He liked Laura. He liked all of the Hale team, actually.

And it’s not like it was hard to look at Derek.

Finally he nodded. Laura squeezed his shoulder and left. Stiles followed.

In the truck, Scott looked over at him. “Let’s get drunk tonight.”

Stiles nodded. “Let’s.”

***

The first week of working with the Hale team was a dream. Laura was clearly in charge, everyone deferring to her, even Derek. They were building luxury suites for an incoming tech campus and Laura and Boyd had ideas that they ran by Stiles and Scott, with input from Lydia and Malia. They broke ground the week after.

Stiles couldn’t help but notice that Derek took care of everyone. He brought in treats for them when they needed cheering up. He was the first one to put a pot of coffee on and he knew everyone’s order.

The two of them were sent in search of coffee one late night and they pulled into a small cafe. Derek went first, holding the door for Stiles. Stiles arched his eyebrow and walked in. Derek ordered first.

“Let me get a large plain, black Americano. A large, soy caramel latte with three sugars and two pumps of vanilla, extra caramel drizzle. A large toffee macchiato, three pumps of vanilla, whip cream and could you throw some marshmallows in there?” The teenage girl nodded. “Two large pumpkin lattes and then the biggest hot chocolate you can make.” Derek concluded. He tipped his head to let Stiles order.

Stiles pulled out his phone and rattled off the order he had saved on his phone that Allison, the goddess that she is, saved there. Derek watched over his shoulder.

“Dude.” Stiles said, trying to nudge him in the ribs so Stiles could pay. It was like trying to gently nudge a brick wall. Derek rolled his eyes and handed over his credit card. “ _Dude_.” Stiles said.

“Don’t call me that.” Derek said, signing the receipt and handing it over to the girl. Her and her co-worker set to work on the mountain of drinks that they had. Derek and Stiles were the only customers there and Derek sat down at a table that faced the street. Stiles sat across from him and pulled out his phone. He opened up an app and Derek didn’t speak.

Other than the soft sounds of the girls making their coffee, it was quiet.

Stiles glanced up as Derek watched a stray cat cross in front of the shop. Derek’s eyes tracked the cat but his expression didn’t change. He stood, went to the counter and left the coffee shop. Stile stood and almost went after him when he watched Derek kneel, put a small bowl, probably something they used to put oatmeal to go in, on the ground and back away. Derek stopped at the door and watched the cat approach slowly.

Milk.

He bought the cat a freaking bowl of milk.

Stiles sat back down and Derek joined him a moment later. He didn’t say anything but Stiles could see the pink on the tips of his ears.

“Cat person, huh?” Stiles said, finally.

Derek shrugged.

“Come on, dude.” Stiles urged.

“I like animals.” Derek finally admitted.

“While I myself am a fan of all things cute, furry and cuddly, I have not bought overpriced milk for a stray cat.” Stiles said, nodding to the cat outside.

Derek’s ears went pinker and Stiles tried to ignore how cute it was. “I like taking care of people. Of things.”

“Is that why you know everyone’s coffee order?”

Derek nodded. “And that Boyd hates milk and Erica hates iced coffee. Lydia lives for pumpkin spice lattes. Laura has had the same order since high school. Isaac’s mom used to make him hot chocolate.”

“That’s really sweet.” Stiles said softly.

Derek shrugged and lapsed back in silence.

“So what’s your story, dude? What brings you to this thriving metropolis?” Stiles fiddled with his phone, flipping it over and over in his hands. Derek watched the movements.

He smiled and looked down at his hands. “Born and raised here. Mom and dad moved up the coast after they retired and our little sister is studying abroad. Laura and I took over the business and-” He shrugged. “That’s it.”

“No way. There’s no skeletons in the closet? No crazy exes I need to keep an eye out for?” Stiles asked.

“No, she’s locked up.” Derek said, without blinking an eye.

“I can’t tell if you are joking or not.” Stiles said after a long moment.

“Not joking. Allison’s aunt, actually.” Derek said casually, as though it were the weather he was talking about and not his ex that tried to kill him and his family by burning down their house.

Stiles’ jaw dropped. “Kate? Oh my god. _You_ were the one she tried to kill?”

Derek nodded. “Laura and I, yeah.”

Stiles fell into silence and watched Derek watch the cat outside.

“That’s really shitty. The worst thing one of my exes did to me was spread a rumor that I give really bad head. Like, with teeth and shit.” Stiles said. He was trying to lighten the mood.

Derek laughed softly. “Well.”

Stiles watched him and Derek turned his eyes to him after a moment. “I did go, you know.”

“Go? Go where?” Stiles asked.

“To therapy. Mom insisted on it. Laura took a semester off so that we would still be on the same track. We said we had internships with mom and dad. I don’t think anyone believed us.” Derek said, his sentences short and clipped. “But it was college and everyone was so wrapped up with their own lives that it just faded away, eventually.”

“That’s good. You got help. And I’m sorry- for what I said before.” Stiles waved his hand, as though to indicate the past.

Derek shook his head. “No, man. That was me. I was being a dick. I didn’t get sleep and I was alone with my thoughts too much.”

“You and Laura don’t live together?” Stiles asked.

“No.” Derek said. “Our therapist thought that we might develop a co-dependent relationship, suggested our own spaces. So she lives in the building next door.” Derek chuckled.

Stiles smiled. Derek’s smile was as lovely as his sister’s.

“Is there- is there anything I can do?” Derek blurted out.

“About what?” Stiles asked.

“Malia. She hates me.”

“I don’t think she hates you.” Stiles said. Malia was not one to mince words. She would have said something. What she had said was that Derek was a useless pretty boy who could only do coffee runs. “I think if you started to work with the crew, she would respect you a little bit. Liking would come later.”

Derek nodded. “I can do that.”

Stiles arched an eyebrow. “Can you?”

“I don’t look like this from surfing the web, Stiles.” He said dryly.

The girls called them up. Their order was ready.

“Look like what?” Stiles asked innocently. Like he hadn’t noticed. Like he hadn’t fallen asleep to the thought of Derek wrapping him up in those arms.

“Right.” Derek said, taking a pumpkin latte and sipping at it. He dropped a twenty in the tip jar. “You haven’t been looking.”

Stiles’ mouth dropped open. “I would- I never- how do I- how do you know that I would even- you’re the one looking!” He finally managed to get out.

Derek watched him stutter and then nodded. “I have been.”

And left Stiles to trail after him to the Camaro.

***

The next week, Derek was there every day with the crew. He tried to bring coffee the first day but there were too many people and he got it delivered every day after that. When Stiles would show up, he was helping the crew, eating with them or pouring over papers with Malia.

He was texting Jackson about meeting for lunch when Laura appeared next to him. She was dressed casually in jeans and boots, a huge sweatshirt over her shoulders.

“I don’t know what you did, kid, but I like you.” She said, her eyes tracking Derek. He was looking better than he had in a long time. The sun was good for him, being with people other than the ones in the office was doing wonders for his mood. He had stories to tell their parents and their mom shared Laura’s opinion; whatever Stiles had said was the best thing he needed to hear.

“I didn’t do anything.” Stiles said, looking up.

Laura nudged Stiles with her hip. “You did. And he listened.”

Stiles watched Derek for a long moment as he turned to Malia and said something and she laughed.

“His birthday is next Wednesday.” Laura said.

“Wouldn’t that be your birthday?” Stiles asked.

“Shockingly, no.” Laura said. “I was born at 11:58 PM. He was born at 12:01 AM.”

“So your birthday is on Tuesday.” Stiles said, grinning.

“Shush. I have had enough fantastic birthdays. Think you could come up with something?” Laura asked.

“Oh yeah.” Stiles said with a grin.

“I will leave it in your capable hands.” She said with a laugh.

***

When Laura entered her office the next Tuesday, she wasn’t entirely surprised to find that everything in her office had been gift wrapped and Derek and Stiles were hiding in Derek’s office, trying not to laugh and failing. Even though she was seriously annoyed that everything ( _her pens, her tape, her goddamn mouse_ ) was wrapped in Barbie birthday paper, it warmed her up that Derek was laughing so freely with Stiles around.

And she did not miss the next day, when Derek came into the office, the look of hurt and disappointment when no one mentioned his birthday, when his office was not gift wrapped and there was no word from the Stilinski-McCall crew, other than what was necessary. But they were under strict orders, all of them, not to say anything or act any differently.

So the rest of the week passed without mention of Derek’s birthday. Laura wanted to say something, she really did, but instead she hid behind her work.

On Saturday, Lydia showed up outside Derek’s door, dressed to kill. Behind her, the guy he had mistaken as Stiles’ boyfriend a month ago stood, looking bored but dressed impeccably. Another guy stood behind him, smiling with a familiar ease. Derek had a spoon full of yogurt in his mouth and his rattiest sweat pants on.

“Uh?” He said.

“Well at least we can work with this.” The bored looking guy muttered.

Lydia tsked at Derek. “Is this what you do with your days off?” She said, pushing him aside and entering his apartment. The two guys followed after her. The guy with the easy smile and _amazing_ dimples had a bag slung over his shoulder that he hung on the coat rack next to the door.

“I was gonna go for a run in a little bit. Lydia-” Derek started.

“You didn’t think we would let your birthday go by without actually doing anything?” She said, twirling around, her skirt flaring. She grinned. “We are here to get you ready.”

“Uh-” Derek started again.

The guy with the amazing dimples tugged the yogurt out of his hand along with the spoon. “I’m Danny.” He said. “That’s Jackson.”

Jackson flashed him a grin and wandered over to his bookcase.

“I need you to go get in the shower.” Lydia tipped her head to the side. “Don’t shave.”

Derek looked around as Danny threw his yogurt away and put the spoon in the dishwasher.

“Come on. We don’t have all day.” Lydia said and nodded to his bathroom.

“Ok.” Derek finally said, feeling a little bit of hope that maybe he would have a birthday party to go to. When he came out of the bathroom, his pants and a tank top were laid out on his bed and he was barely able to zip up when Lydia led the other two in the room. She emptied out a large bag on his bed and handed hair products over to Danny while Jackson unzipped the garment bag and pulled out a long sleeved shirt. He held it up for Derek to slip into and Derek began to button it up.

“Tie?” Jackson asked Lydia and Danny.

“No tie.” They both replied. Jackson slapped Derek’s hands away when he went to go button the top couple of buttons.

Danny poured some mousse into his hand and worked it through Derek’s hair.

The grooming continued until they deemed Derek suitable and Lydia picked up her phone.

“He’s ready.”

Derek only got a glimpse of himself in the mirror before he was ushered out of his own apartment. His hair was messy and he had this just-rolled-out-of-bed-after-a-fierce-night-of-sex look. At the last second, Jackson caught his arm, straightened out his shirt, squirted two puffs of cologne on him and glared at him.

The overall effect was disconcerting.

“Be good to him.” Jackson growled.

“I will?” Derek asked.

Jackson glared and Lydia pushed Derek out of his apartment. Before slamming the door in his face, she said, “They are waiting downstairs. We’ll lock up here and see you in a bit.”

Before Derek could say another word, the door slammed in his face.

He stared at his own door for a long moment and knocked.

Danny opened it a crack and peered out, a suspicious look on his face.

“Can I get my wallet? Keys? Phone?” He asked.

“You won’t need it!” Lydia called back.

“Now go!” Jackson hollered.

Danny shrugged and closed the door.

Derek sighed, resigned to his fate that he might end up sleeping outside his own door.

Downstairs, he found Scott and Allison leaning up against a town car, Scott bent over in laughter at something that Allison was saying. They turned to Derek, eager looks on their faces.

“Well, looky here.” Allison said, making a show of checking him out. Derek blushed.

“I’m mostly straight but-” Scott shook his head.

“Oh my god.” Derek muttered.

Allison was wearing a blue dress that sparkled when the sun hit it. Her curls were piled on top of her hair and she had color in her cheeks. Scott was wearing blue slacks that matched hers, a loose blue tie over a white button up. Derek noticed that his cufflinks matched Allison’s sparkles. He figured that Jackson had something to do with their outfits.

Over the weeks, he had come to admire Scott and Allison’s relationship. They reminded him of his parents, the easy give and take, the strength that each was willing to lend to one another. He no longer hated Scott’s dimples, not even a little bit.

“Come on, get in.” Scott said and opened the door. He saw Kira inside, dressed in a long skirt and blue halter that showed off her flat tummy. She smiled at him and patted the seat beside her. Allison and Scott climbed in and they were off.

“Where are we going? What’s going on?” Derek asked.

Scott grinned. “You didn’t think we would actually _not_ do anything for your birthday, did you?”

Derek felt his own smile falter a little bit. “I don’t- Laura was always the one with friends. She’s better with people.” He chuckled. “You guys saw that at the first meeting we had.”

Everyone laughed.

“And I was just… kind of there. Cuz we’re twins? But her friends were never my friends, really.” Derek shrugged. “I just- I don’t know.”

Scott leaned forward and placed a hand on Derek’s knee. “I would much rather work out with you than Laura.” He said seriously.

Derek smiled.

“I would much rather talk about books with you than Laura.” Kira added. Their mutual love of books had become legendary, quickly.

“I would much rather cook with you than Laura.” Allison said.

“Only because everyone would die if Laura cooked.” Derek said.

Scott slapped his Derek’s knee gently. “It’s because it’s you. We like _you_. Despite you trying to convince use you’re an asshole.”

“Almost worked, though. Good try.” Kira said.

They stopped in front of a restaurant where the parking lot was full and the driver opened the door for them. They all got out and Stiles was waiting for them at the door. He grinned when he saw everyone. He wore black slacks and a black shirt, the sleeves rolled up. He seemed to mimic Derek’s look of just rolling out of bed, but probably better.

“Hey, big guy.” Stiles said when they approached him. Kira, Allison and Scott shuffled into the restaurant around Stiles, leaving them conspicuously alone.

“Hi.” Derek said, feeling himself blush. He wanted to touch Stiles, to hug him like Jackson did the second time they saw each other. “Did you do this?”

“Yeah.” Stiles said. He looked proud. “You didn’t think I wouldn’t do something for your birthday, did you?”

The words stuck in Derek’s throat. He didn’t want to think about his actual birthday, when there hadn’t been so much as a call from his mother; when he had gone home and angrily watched _The Fox and The Hound_ and _Dumbo_ until he was wiping at his face angrily. He didn’t want to think about the midnight run he had gone on until his friend Parrish had found him in the park, panting. He didn’t want to think that despite that run, he still couldn’t sleep until three that morning.

Stiles’ eyes softened and Derek had to wonder if he had said that out loud. “Not to self, Derek doesn’t do well with surprises.” He whispered. Then he stepped forward and hugged Derek, just like he did with Jackson. Derek leaned into him a little, let Stiles bear his weight a little, and put his face into Stiles’ neck. Stiles put his hand on the back of Derek’s neck. “Well, let me tell you something, you idiot.” Stiles said gently. “Tonight is all about celebrating Derek Hale, occasionally an asshole, mostly a big teddy bear though.”

Derek laughed and he didn’t want to admit that his eye were a little wet. Stiles didn’t mention it. He slipped his hand in Derek’s, a hesitant look on his face. “Is this- is this okay?”

Derek nodded and cleared his throat. “Yeah.”

Stiles’ smile lit up Derek’s heart. “Then come on, birthday boy. We haven’t even started yet.”

Stiles pulled Derek into the restaurant and Derek could feel the breathless anticipation. When they stepped into the seating area, Derek saw dozens of people, crew members, everyone from work, even Derek and Stiles’ favorite baristas were there.

“Surprise!” Everyone cried out at the same time and Erica and Laura were there, throwing confetti at him, Boyd patiently holding the bucket that they were digging from. Everyone cheered and Scott and Stiles joined in on the confetti throwing until Boyd dumped the bucket over his head.

“I’m going to have glitter in my beard for years.” Derek said, laughing. Laura wrapped her arms around him and wished him a happy birthday. After that it was a wave of people, shaking his hand, hugging him, wishing him a happy birthday. Tables were set up around the exterior of the room where there were plates of food piled high and in the far corner there was a pile of presents, all wrapped up in bright pink Barbie birthday wrapping paper. He laughed when he saw it.

Someone started some music somewhere and Derek found Scott and Stiles leaning against a table where Allison, Lydia, Kira and Malia all sat. Laura wandered over, Isaac on her arm, Boyd and Erica behind her.

“This is amazing.” Derek breathed, leaning against the table behind Stiles. “Thank you.” He said, squeezing Stiles’ hip. Stiles patted his hand affectionately and laced their fingers together, keeping Derek’s hand where it was.

“I couldn’t have done it without everyone.” Stiles said, nodding around the table. “And Lydia, Jackson and Danny.”

“Why aren’t they here?” Derek asked, looking around.

Everyone looked around and they were saved by the three mentioned came barreling through the doors right then, Jackson pulling Lydia, Lydia pulling Danny. They stopped and smoothed their clothes out, trying to hide the fact that they were panting.

“Hey.” Danny said, distracting everyone. Stiles pulled away from Derek and gave Lydia a hug, where they exchanged a few words and a sly grin. Derek didn’t trust them.

Another hour passed with people laughing and drinking and milling around. Derek was sitting with Scott, watching Stiles spin Allison around the room inelegantly. She was laughing too hard at him to try to correct anything he was doing and he let her go, only to pull Isaac out on the floor and begin something like a mock tango. Scott dropped his head on the table, helpless against the laughter. Isaac looked confused, but followed Stiles around the room anyway. The song ended and there was a cheer around the room, “Another!”

Someone put on _Best Day Of My Life_ and Stiles let Isaac go only to catch sight of Derek hiding behind Erica.

“Birthday boy!” He bellowed. Another cheer went up around the room.

“No!” Derek said, laughing, shaking his head.

“Boyd, Scott!” Stiles cried out. “Get the birthday boy out here.”

Boyd and Scott were nothing if not helpful. With Laura and Erica’s help, they pushed, pulled Derek out on the floor where Stiles slipped an arm around his waist, pulled him close and laughed at the surprise on his face.

“Dance for me.” Stiles murmured and there was a flare of heat in his gaze and Derek lowered his eyes, just for a second, to his lips.

Stiles didn’t realize what he had gotten himself into.

Talia Hale was a ballroom dancer who used to compete at national levels. She had insisted that both her children take lessons from the time they could walk. That was the grace that translated into everything that Laura and Derek did.

Derek grinned and Stiles felt his heart do some weird flutter-thump-stop thing and he could swear that Derek’s grinned even wider at that. Derek listened for a second to the music and tightened his hold on Stiles. “Try to keep up.”

After a few seconds of pulling Stiles around the floor, he laughed. “Relax. Just follow me.” Stiles’ eyes were wide but he nodded. He wasn’t good, by any stretch of the imagination, but they got cheers at the end of the dance when Derek dipped Stiles low and kissed the tip of his nose.

Derek hauled Stiles to his feet. “I didn’t know you could do _that_.” He said.

Derek shrugged. “Mom taught us.”

“Speaking of which…” Laura said, sidling up to them. Scott stepped up on the other side of Stiles, laughing and wiping tears away from eyes.

Derek turned to his mom and dad and Cora standing at the front of the crowd, an unfamiliar couple standing next to him. Stiles was clutching his chest and still trying to breathe.

“Mom!” Derek said, surprised.

“Is that-?” Stiles asked, studying Talia.

“Mama bear?” Scott finished.

“Boys.” Talia said, laughing. She opened her arms and Derek almost ran to her, hugging her tight and spinning her around. He reached for his dad and pulled him in too, and Cora followed soon after. Derek was laughing and his mom kissed his forehead and his dad gave him a hug and he and Cora hugged and laughed more.

Scott and Stiles stood off to the side, watching Talia with something fond in their eyes.

“Stiles. Scott.” Talia said, walking over to them. She was as tall as Laura and Derek. “You got big.”

“Mama bear.” Scott said and Stiles looked shy. She pulled them both in close and the man and the woman that Derek didn’t know, smiled.

“We didn’t know-” Stiles said.

“No, how could you?” Talia said, shaking her head. She cupped Stiles’ face. He closed his eyes for a moment.

“We missed you.” He said softly.

“Oh, Stiles.” She whispered.

Laura and Derek exchanged a look.

“You two were off at camp one summer. The summer that Stiles’ mom passed away.” Cora whispered as she stepped up between the two of them. She was petite and they both looked down at her. She slipped her arms in theirs and continued, “The sheriff still had to work and there were some nights when Scott’s mom couldn’t watch them. Turns out, Stiles’ mom was pretty close to our mom. So Stiles would come over when there wasn’t anyone else. But Stiles wouldn’t go anywhere without Scott and Scott refused to leave his side, so Scott was there too. There were nights when Stiles couldn’t sleep so mom would read to them. There was this one book with a mama bear that Stiles loved and she would read it over and over until they could sleep. So they just called her mama bear.”

Derek’s heart broke a little bit, imagining Stiles as a child, having just lost his mother.

“She was good with him.” The woman that Derek didn’t know said. “Both of them, actually. I’m Melissa. Scott’s mom.”

Derek shook her hand. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“John Stilinski and you have an unpaid ticket.” The man said, shaking Derek’s hand.

“I do?” Derek said.

Laura cleared her throat. Derek shot her a look.

“I’ll take care of it.” He growled, glaring at Laura. She offered the sheriff a shy smile. He laughed.

The party continued on for another hour until someone brought out a three tier cake, complete with sparklers on top. Erica and Allison and Lydia pulled out the sparklers and danced around while everyone sang and laughed more.

Scott and Lydia doled out slices of cake and Talia sat down next Derek.

“You’re out of practice.” She remarked, referring to his dance earlier.

“I kind of had a partner that didn’t know what he was doing.” Derek said, looking over at Stiles. Stiles grinned around a mouthful of cake at them from across the table.

Talia’s eyes lit up and put her plate down. “Let’s show them how it’s done.”

Derek choked down his cake. “Seriously?”

She nodded and went over to the DJ. Stiles stood and began tapping people on the shoulder, heading them off the dance floor that was surrounded by the tables. Laura pulled Derek on the floor where he stood awkwardly. Talia joined him a moment later and Derek place his hand on her hip and she laughed.

“It’s been too long, son.” She said as a waltz came on.

Derek relaxed and the song came on and he _forgot_.

He forgot how much he loved dancing. He forgot how good he used to be at it and how much he loved spinning his mother around on the dance floor. He forgot everyone around him and knew that he would remember this birthday and this dance in particular for years to come.

When the song ended, there was dead silence, everyone stunned. Then Stiles jumped to his feet, letting out a whoop of delight and there were cheers all over the place.

Allison and Lydia pushed Laura out on the floor. Derek was still trying to catch his breath when he offered her his hand.

“Let’s show them a jive.” She said. “Do you remember that last year we competed in college?” She was talking about when they had taken home a national championship. The dance was complicated and had taken months to choreograph and memorize. There were flips and lifts and at one point, Laura danced on a table.

Derek nodded, looking around to make sure they had room. “Think we can do it?”

Laura snorted. “Of course we can. You up for it, old man?”

“We need to clear that table.” Derek said, pointing to Stiles’ table. The table cleared and Talia clapped her hands, delighted. She leaned over and said something to Stiles who raised his eyebrows. She nodded.

Derek looked over at his sister, shot her a grin and she laughed right back at him.

The music started in and all Derek focused in on was the kicks, the turns, the steps and the one point when his sister actually picked _him_ up. They were having so much fun, remembering how the other danced, that they almost completely forgot everyone else in the room. It all came flooding back when the music ended and everyone but Talia and their dad, Andrew, was staring at them, open mouthed.

Then they erupted into cheers.

Allison, Scott and Malia held up napkins that they had haphazardly drawn _10_ s on and Stiles almost bowled Derek over.

“That was amazing! Can you teach me?” He asked.

Derek was still trying to catch his breath. He had to put his hands on his knees. “I think I need more cardio if I ever do that again.”

“How did you _lift_ him? In heels?” Stiles asked, turning to Laura.

“Practice.” Laura said. She leaned into him. She was panting as well. “Lots and lots of practice.”

The party began to wind down after that and everyone bid Derek goodnight. When it was mostly cleared out, he was just left with the bare bones of his team and Stiles’.

“So, we’re not done with you just yet.” Allison said, linking her arm through his. “We are going to celebrate your birthday until someone loses consciousness.”

Danny yawned. Lydia nudged him with her hip. He smiled.

They pulled Derek out to two more town cars waiting for them and went back to Derek’s apartment. They headed up, a noisy group, slightly drunk, carrying unopened birthday presents wrapped in bright pink paper. Derek wasn’t sure if he had ever laughed so hard in his life. They spilled into his apartment, way too many people trying to get through the door at once and when he saw the interior-

He wanted to cry.

Lydia, Jackson and Danny had strung lights and streamers along the wall, balloons were bobbing in the slight push of the heater, a happy birthday banner hung above his windows and there was even more food spread out on the kitchen island. Stiles and Scott dropped his presents on the couch and coffee table, before Stiles dashed off to the bathroom.

There was some tension in the air until Stiles came back in, his arms curled around something.

A small something.

Derek narrowed his eyes.

A small, _furry_ something.

“So, I know that it’s really presumptuous of me to assume that you would even like something like this but I talked with Laura and we agreed that having a puppy is something that maybe- you might like?” Stiles guessed, fumbling for his words. “And if you don’t want him, Allison said she’s willing to trade Scott for him-”

“Hey!” Scott said.

Derek stalked over to Stiles and the small pile of black fur in his arms. It sat up and stared at Derek and Derek stared back it.

“Ok-” Stiles said, curling protectively around the puppy.

Derek pulled the puppy out of Stiles’ arms and cradled him to his chest.

“I love him.” Derek said and pulled Stiles into a hug.

***

They had more food, more alcohol and Derek and Laura danced once more. After that, Derek spun Danny around the room, tried to teach Scott how to waltz with Allison and ended up on the floor, laughing.

Eventually they all cleared out as well, Laura kissing him on the forehead. “Thanks for the dance, baby bro. We should do it again.”

Derek turned around to find Thor, the new puppy, on the counter next to Stiles who was washing dishes.

Derek scooped up Thor and pushed Stiles away. “No dishes. It’s my birthday.”

“They exist whether its your birthday or not, big guy.” Stiles informed him and he began to hum under his breath and Derek watched him finish. When he was done, he dried his hands on a towel at his elbow and turned to Derek. “I better go.” He said finally.

Derek had taken his button up sometime after dancing with Danny and he stood with Thor in his arms, watching Stiles.

“You don’t have to.” Derek said, the words out of his mouth before he could properly register what he was saying.

Stiles blinked and Derek opened his mouth when Stiles started laughing.

“What?” Derek asked. Thor began to lick his chin.

“You can’t just-” Stiles gestured at him. “That’s unfair, man.”

“ _What_?” Derek asked, confused now.

“You can’t stand there, in a tank top, with a puppy and biceps and your stupidly colored eyes and ask me to stay. It’s not _fair_.” Stiles flailed his hands in Derek’s general direction.

Derek looked down at Thor and then back up at Stiles, through his lashes. “So you’ll stay?” He asked softly.

“Jesus Christ.” Stiles muttered. “Of course I’m staying. I’m not having sex with you but there _will be_ some hardcore cuddling happening.”

Derek grinned and Stiles tried really hard not to fall in love with that smile but he was pretty sure he was failing spectacularly. Derek held his hand out and pulled Stiles into his bedroom. He put Thor down on the bed and turned to Stiles. Stiles raised his eyebrows but Derek only shook his head and began to unbutton his shirt.

This was the part of Derek that he so rarely let anyone see. He liked to take care of people around him, he liked to do these things for people and he had always hoped that he could find someone who would let him.

Stiles watched Derek as he made quick work of the shirt and tossed it over a chair in the corner of the room. Derek ran his fingers over Stiles’ collarbone before turning away and heading to his dresser. He pulled out a shirt and some loose shorts and handed them over. “You can change in the bathroom. There should be an extra toothbrush in the second drawer.”

Stiles let out a breath and escaped to the bathroom where he let out another long breath and began to undress. He brushed his teeth and when he made it back to the bedroom, Derek was already in bed, hand tucked behind his head, Thor on one pillow beside him.

“You shouldn’t let him think that he can sleep in the bed. He’ll expect it.” Stiles informed him.

Derek hummed and patted the bed next to him. “I’ll buy him a bed tomorrow.”

Stiles climbed in and without any hesitation, plastered himself to Derek’s side. Derek ran his hand through Stiles’ hair.

“Thanks.” He whispered.

Stiles smiled.

***

The following days passed easily, sometimes with Derek showing up on site with Stiles or just to meet him. If he couldn’t make it to the site, Stiles would show up at his office. They would pour over new designs or go to lunch. Lunch often led to meetings back at the office where they would lead to dinners back at Derek’s apartment.

It was surprisingly easy for Derek to let Stiles in, to let Stiles have a closeness with Derek that he hadn’t felt other than Laura.

That’s what he told himself when he showed up to the site one day to find Stiles in a shouting match with Deucalion, clearly losing to the older man, and pissed off like Derek had never seen him.

Derek parked his truck haphazardly and left it running in his hurry to Stiles’ side.

“We didn’t steal anything, Duke!” Stiles was shouting.

“What’s going on here?” Derek demanded.

“This bastard is reporting us to the union-” Stiles said, whirling around.

“For what?” Derek growled. That was the funny thing about the two of them when they were angry; Stiles got more spastic, Derek got quieter. “On what grounds?”

“There has been reports of-” Deucalion paused. “Of an untoward relationship for the hopes of financial gain.”

Derek and Stiles didn’t even need to exchange looks to understand what Deucalion was saying.

“Is that right?” Derek said, taking a deep breath and stepping a little closer. “Is there anything else _they_ are saying?” There was a squeal of brakes and Stiles glanced over his shoulder to see Laura climbing out of her own car.

Deucalion took a step back and that surprised everyone watching, even Stiles. Deucalion was not known for backing down from anyone.

“There have been other insinuations.” Deucalion hedged.

“Well.” Derek said, reaching forward and straightening out Deucalion’s jacket and then his tie. Stiles didn’t miss the twitch in Deucalion’s cheek as Derek smoothed his hands over his jacket. “If there are such insinuations or accusations, I would like to hear them myself. I’m sure Peter would like to hear them as well.” Derek said softly and Stiles wondered if that’s how he spoke in bed. Laura was at Stiles’ side. “I’ll call him, have him come down. He would be happy to speak to the union on our behalf.” Derek took a step back, aligning himself with Laura and Stiles. “I’m sure he would be happy to speak to you as well. He said that he missed you the last time we spoke.”

Deucalion was trying to hide the outright terror on his face and it wasn’t working. “That won’t be necessary.” He muttered.

“If there is anything else, have the union rep contact Peter.” Laura said. Deucalion glanced over at her but did not say anything. He turned and left the site and everyone relaxed.

“Fucking psycho.”

“That’s why I quit on that bastard.”

“Can’t believe that shit…”

“No wonder no one wants to work for that fucker…”

There were murmurs around them from the workers and Derek glanced over at Laura. Laura shrugged.

“Who’s Peter?” Stiles asked.

“He’s our uncle and our lawyer.” Laura said.

“Ok. But why is Deucalion scared of him?” Stiles asked. They watched Deucalion leave the site, all of their eyes on his car.

“Apparently Peter has something on Deucalion that will ruin him and possibly send him to jail.” Laura said. “He won’t tell us what it is.”

“And Peter is a sociopath.” Derek added.

Stiles looked to Laura but she just nodded.

“Oh. Ok.” Stiles said.

“You ok?” Laura asked him.

“Yeah, he just-” Stiles rolled his eyes. “He accused me of sleeping with you to get this job.”

Laura snorted. “So off base. You would have to have slept with Derek to get this job.”

Stiles nodded, sagely. “I was about to suggest that, but figured it wasn’t the time or the place.”

“I’m right here.” Derek said.

“And not denying it.” Laura said and patted his arm. “Let’s go get lunch.”

***

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into a month and Derek found himself opening the door up to Stiles one evening.

“So the thing I don’t understand-” He started. “Is you.”

“Me? You just got here.” Derek said.

Stiles pushed him aside, dropped his bag on the floor and scooped up Thor.

“I get more kisses from Thor than I do from you.” Stiles said. “We spend way more time together than is probably advisable, way more than I do with my bros. And by the way, Christina, from the coffee shop?” Derek nodded. “She asked where you were when you didn’t come into the shop with me today.”

“Ok?” Derek said, trying to reach for Thor.

“No, I haven’t seen him in at least twelve hours, it’s my turn. And I’m not done with you yet, you don’t get to have him to distract me.” Stiles growled. “What’s going on here, man? I like you and I’m pretty sure you feel the same way. Why aren’t we banging in the backseat of your car?”

“There’s not enough room.” Derek answered immediately. “And my bed is right down the hall.”

“So you have thought about it.” Stiles said, glaring at him. The effect was lost when Thor began to chew on his chin. Stiles tried to ignore him.

“Of course I have.” Derek said and ran a hand through his hair. “I just thought-” He frowned. “I like us like this. Like friends. And I don’t want anything to change that. And I mean- we can- if that’s something you want-” He cleared his throat. “But I like- I like us. I like slow. I like learning about you. I like being there with you without-” Derek frowned. Words were hard for him normally, but he didn’t understand what was happening to him right now. “Without pressure.”

Stiles’ eyes softened. He nodded. “Ok. No pressure. No rush.”

Derek looked down at his feet and nodded. Stiles was still holding Thor when Derek took a step towards him. He took Thor out of Stiles’ hand and placed him at their feet. “But can I-?” He asked, leaning into Stiles’ space, looking down at his lips.

Stiles nodded and Derek leaned in, pressing his mouth to Stiles’, tracing his jaw with his fingers, urging his mouth open.

Stiles leaned into the kiss, putting his hands on Derek’s hips. Derek pulled him closer and there was a yap from their feet. They ignored Thor.

Eventually, Derek pulled away and ran his fingers through Stiles’ hair. “I want to. I do. You know?”

Stiles nodded.

“But I want to build something with you.” Derek whispered. “I don’t want you to ever think that this- this between us is something that I’m going to let go of easily.”

“Ok.” Stiles said, just as soft. He watched Derek carefully. “But I still get kisses, right?”

Derek smiled and leaned forward to press his lips to Stiles’. “Of course.”

“And you’ll tell me when you’re ready?” Stiles asked.

Derek grinned against his mouth. Stiles decided that feeling, feeling Derek smile against him, was his most favorite feeling in the world.

“You’ll know.” He said.

Stiles kissed him twice more, pulled away, came back for a third and then pulled away.

“Have you eaten?” He asked, heading to Derek’s kitchen. He spent more time there than Derek these days.

“No, I was waiting on you.” Derek said.

“Dude, you didn’t even know I was coming over.” Stiles pointed out.

“I didn’t see you today. Of course you were coming over.” Derek said. Stiles frowned at him and was about to say something when Derek’s phone rang, cutting him off. It was on the counter closest to Stiles so he reached over and answered it. “Derek Hale’s answering service, this is Stiles speaking.” He said in an obnoxious voice. He paused and laughed. “I must have left it in the Jeep.” Derek put Thor up on the counter and began to play with him, half listening to Stiles’ conversation. Stiles wandered over to the fridge and opened it up, frowning at the contents until he found some chicken near the back that Derek had pulled out of the freezer.

“I’m not sure, honestly. I think we left the contracts in your office on Tuesday. Did Watts say what he was looking for or…?”

Stiles nodded and then went over to the pantry. Derek liked to watch him when he was distracted. He was more fluid, his movements less spastic.

“I was going to cook right now. Did you want to come over? I can invite Scott and Allison over and we can make a decision.” Stiles looked over at Derek and winked. Derek winked back. “No, he doesn’t care.” Stiles paused. “No, I didn’t ask him.” He laughed. “Ok, I’ll call them.”

Stiles hung up the phone and turned on some music as he began to pull other ingredients from the shelves.

“Well?” Derek said, after he realized that Stiles wasn’t actually going to tell him what was going on.

“Oh!” Stiles said. “That was Laura. She was asking about the Watts job. I told her I wasn’t sure about it and then she was talking dates and shipments and all sorts of things like that, but we left the contracts in her office. She wanted to know what Scott and I thought about it and so I told her to come over and that I would call Scott- shit, I need to call Scott.” Stiles snatched up Derek’s phone and told Scott what was going on. Allison was out shooting with her dad, archery and guns apparently, but Scott promised she would meet him there.

Derek hadn’t planned on having dinner with them all, but Stiles was able to pull off chicken stir fry and rice for them all. Allison was the first to arrive, a little sweaty from her work out. Derek wasn’t entirely sure what Allison’s father did, just that he had a lot of guns and made a lot of money with his guns. He knew that Mr. Argent had taught Allison to defend herself from a very young age and he knew that Allison was a national competitor when it came to archery.

Stiles told him that he didn’t really need to know the rest.

Derek was good with that.

Dinner consisted of Allison and Derek talking about the latest news and Laura, Scott and Stiles hammering out the newest details of their next job. When they thought they had it all laid out, Scott handed the napkin over to Allison that he had written the details on. He grinned triumphantly.

“Scott McCall.” She said flatly, looking at the napkin. “You are going to take me to the office for those contract because I am not working off of a napkin that has teriyaki sauce on it.”

“Oh and then Derek can take us for ice cream!” Laura said.

“You just ate.” Derek said.

“And I’m gonna eat some more. Come on.” She snatched up the keys to her car and then frowned. “We aren’t going to fit in my car.”

“We can fit in my truck.” Allison said.

They trooped downstairs, Scott and Allison in the front and Stiles, Laura and Derek in the back. When they got to the office, Laura jumped out. “I’ll just grab them and be right back down.” She said and ran into their building.

“Shit!” Stiles said. “She isn’t going to get the employee list- Shit. I’ll go tell her.” Stiles said and followed after her.

“Your boyfriend is a spaz.” Allison said fondly.

Derek sighed. “I know.”

Scott and Allison turned around, something like joy on their faces when they heard a gunshot.

The three of them stumbled out of the truck and there was another shot and this time they saw the flash of light in Laura’s office.

“Alli!” Scott said and caught Derek around the middle to hold him back from going up there.

“What are you doing?” Derek said, trying to break the hold Scott had on him. “Laura and Stiles are up there!”

“Let Allison!” Scott snapped. “Let her do this!”

“Fuck. Fuck! Dad has my guns. Goddamn it-” Allison snapped as she ran past them with a bow in one hand and a handful of arrows in the other.

“She can’t-” Derek started, pushing at Scott.

“She can! She trains for this stuff! She can do this!” Scott said, jerking back on Derek. Derek watched Allison dash into the building and then wrenched his arm away from Scott.

“Call the cops.” He gritted out before following Allison inside. He went through the lobby and up the stairs, following the steps that were so familiar to him, even in the dark. It was silent once again and he made himself take careful steps.

Derek got to the top floor and everything was quiet. He was about to step into the entryway to their offices when an a hand gripped his upper arm and jerked him back, hard.

Derek swung, hoping to connect with whoever it was. Allison leaned out of the way and put a hand on his shoulder. He thought she was going to make him go downstairs but instead she put a finger to her lips. She pointed at her eyes and held up two fingers.

There were two people in there, other than Laura and Stiles.

Allison put a hand on Derek’s chest and mimed taking in a deep breath. Derek did as he asked.

“Trust me.” She whispered.

Derek nodded, once. Tight.

She stepped around the corner first, Derek right at her elbow.

He would never forget what he saw.

Laura was in the middle of the room, Deucalion in front of her. He had a gun to Laura’s head. Derek took a step forward but Allison stopped him. She knelt down and placed all but two arrows on the floor. She urged Derek forward a step and Derek couldn’t help but notice that her hands were shaking.

She placed her hand on Derek’s shoulder, nocked the bow with the other and used Derek’s shoulder to steady her front hand.

“I can kill him.” Allison whispered.

“No.” Derek whispered back. “Make him remember.”

There was the barest shift, then “Don’t move.” Derek held as still as he could and felt a breeze when Allison let the arrow go.

It planted itself deep in Deucalion’s elbow.

Allison didn’t hesitate; she dropped her bow and ran, leaping over a chair, and landing with a solid thud on Deucalion’s chest.

“Where’s-” Derek asked Laura. She pointed to Boyd’s office and Derek didn’t know how he missed it; the sound of a fight. Derek ran to the office, just in time to see Stiles raise Boyd’s chair over his head over someone behind the desk that Derek couldn’t see and drop it down on them before grabbing the stapler off Boyd’s desk and using it to beat whoever was back there.

Derek stood in the doorway until Stiles stood up and noticed him.

“I should probably call my dad.” He said.

“Uh.”

Stiles limped over to Derek and Derek caught him. Stiles’ eye was swelling shut and his lip was bleeding.

“Fucker didn’t think that I could take care of myself.” Stiles said. “Well who’s the unconscious one now?!” Stiles screamed at the guy.

Derek saw blue and red lights flash outside. There was a scream from the front room and Derek helped Stiles over and when they got there, there was another arrow sticking out of Deucalion’s knee.

Derek blinked.

That hadn’t been there before.

Allison was standing a ways away, talking on her phone in low tones.

Laura was slumped against the wall.

“We are hiring Allison.” Laura said.

Derek nodded.

***

After Allison’s arrest and then release, with the Sheriff’s apology for his idiot deputies, they were told what happened.

Laura had walked in on Deucalion and Aiden raiding the offices. Stiles had been taken aside by Aiden and “picked a fight” with him. Stiles figured he might be able to fight the guy and get back to Laura. The two shots they heard were warning shots.

That’s when Allison showed up, shooting Deucalion twice with her bow. Laura told Derek later that Allison might or might not have walked back to where she had left her arrows and stabbed him through the knee with the second one. Laura wasn’t sure. She was very traumatized.

Stiles stayed with Derek for the rest of the week. They didn’t really leave Derek’s apartment much; everyone came over to see them. Laura stayed for a night too, needing to near her brother. When their parents showed up with Peter-the-psycho-uncle-lawyer, Laura went back to her apartment, with the rest of the family in tow.

Allison was unchanged, smiling easily, but Derek knew there was a lot more than meets the eye to that woman. Talia hugged her and cried.

They found out that Deucalion’s movements were very limited, due to where the arrows penetrated muscle and tendon.

“Good.” Stiles snorted.

Aiden, as it turned out, had a broken cheekbone, a broken wrist, lost three teeth and a disconnected eye socket.

“Hm. That’s too bad.” Scott said flatly.

Saturday night, Derek tucked Thor into his little bed with strict orders to stay. Unlike Stiles, Thor listened to Derek and settled in for the night, his tiny body barely visible in his dog bed.

Derek went to his room where Stiles was waiting for him, dressed only in a pair of Derek’s loose shorts. Derek started at the end of the bed and crawled upwards to Stiles’ chest, kissing and licking various parts of Stiles as he went. By the time he reached Stiles neck, they were both panting.

“Can we?” Derek whispered.

“Dude, I was ready to bang you when I first saw you at the coffee shop.” Stiles said.

“Oh good.” Derek murmured. He sat back and pulled Stiles’ boxers down, biting at his hip and kissing whatever skin he could reach. Stiles groaned, arching into the bed. He kissed the tip of Stiles cock before working his way down slowly, letting his throat relax under the pressure of the hard heat in his mouth.

Stiles sounded like he was trying to say words, but it wasn’t coming out as anything that Derek could understand so he continued, swirling his tongue and sucking. Derek decided he could stay there, in between Stiles’ thighs, for the rest of his life.

Until Stiles reached down and pulled him up by his hair.

“Ow.” Derek said.

“I don’t want to win the gold medal for the fastest finish ever.” Stiles growled. Derek let Stiles flip him over so that he was on bottom and Stiles pulled off Derek’s pajama pants hastily. He sat back, breathing hard and Derek tucked a hand behind his head, letting Stiles look. “You’re like a fucking painting, Jesus Christ, you are beautiful.” There was no waiting for Stiles, he just reached for Derek’s cock, ducked his head and went to town.

It was a lot messier than Derek, but there was a certain wildness, a desperate need to Stiles’ mouth that made Derek groan. He felt Stiles’ fingers on his ass and let himself smile.

A moment later, Stiles jerked up. “Are you wearing-” He started.

Derek grinned and nodded.

He had spent a long time in the shower that morning, working the plug into himself. He wanted to be prepared that night for Stiles and he knew that once they started, Derek wasn’t going to want to stop.

“Jesus. So you want to bottom?”

“I wouldn’t be wearing a plug otherwise, Stiles.” Derek said.

“Not true, people wear them- That’s not important right now.” Stiles reached behind Derek once more, finding the plug and tugging very gently on it before pushing it back in. Derek gasped and spread his legs, pushing down for me. “Jesus. Look at you.” He muttered, staring down at Derek. He repeated the motion and Derek arched into his touch when Stiles started stroking him.

“Please, Stiles.” Derek said. “I need-”

“Shhh.” Stiles said, twisting the plug. “I got you. I know what you need.” With one hand still twisting the plug, Stiles stroked Derek lightly, teasing. Derek groaned. He lost sense of what was going on around him other than Stiles’ hands and occasionally his mouth. Stiles watched as Derek fell apart in front of him and then suddenly he was on his back.

“I can’t-” Derek said, slinging his thigh over Stiles. He shook his head. “I can’t.”

Stiles nodded. “Ok then.” He leaned back and reached for the lube but Derek was already pouring some in his hand and stroking Stiles. Stiles gasped and jerked up into his hand and Derek reached back around himself to pull the plug out, much faster than Stiles ever would.

Then Stiles forgot about what he _would_ have done because Derek was sinking down on him and despite the plug, he was tight and hot and wet and _thank god for lube._

Derek found himself sitting on top of Stiles, his eyes closed, his head tilted back. He was so full and it was all _Stiles_ and he never, ever wanted to lose this feeling inside of him. Stiles was holding on to him with fingers that would leave bruises and Derek whispered, “Ok?”

Stiles nodded.

Derek began to move.

It was a slow grind, designed to drive Stiles out of his mind. Nothing existed besides Derek and this bed, this feeling of being buried inside of him.

“Stiles, Stiles, I need-”

Stiles took the hint and went with Derek, as they switched spots, Derek on bottom, Stiles on top. Derek wrapped his legs around Stiles’ waist.

“Come on.” Derek demanded.

Stiles snapped his hips forward, one hand on Derek’s thigh, the other on his chest. He pushed as far as he could go, then drew out again and found a rhythm that was punishing for them both, a little rough, but it drew out groans from Derek that Stiles hadn’t been privileged enough to hear before. Stiles fucked into him and a light sheen of sweat appeared on his skin and it was obscene, the sound of skin against skin, the groans and the pleas.

“Stiles-” Derek said and reached for himself. Stiles beat him there and began to stroke him rapidly and Derek saw white stars and then he was spilling all over his chest, and Stiles’ fingers. That was it for Stiles, watching Derek lose it like that and he followed him, pushing into Derek and holding him there, calling out the Derek’s name.

Stiles fell on top of him and they both groaned.

“I don’t think we can top that.” Stiles muttered.

He felt Derek’s fingers in his hair. “We can try. I’d like to spend a long time trying.”

“Me too.”

 


End file.
